Pesta Kematian
by SakuraTatsumi
Summary: Harusnya mereka tidak melakukan itu. Kalau mereka tidak melakukan itu, mereka tidak akan menjadi mayat-mayat yang bergelimpangan di sekolah yang seharusnya tidak pernah ada. Warnings: Blood, Gore. Might be M. Chara Death.


**Pesta Kematian**

**A/N: **Percobaan membuat fic Horror. Review please! :D Terinspirasi dari game/anime Corpse Partynya sendiri.

Kayaknya tuh main character disini nggak ada, deh. Tapi mungkin Aichi, ya? Terus ada juga Misaki. Yah, selamat membaca! Jangan takut ya, ntar saya dosa, ini kan bulan puasa *hah

**Disclaimer: **CFV bukan punya saya, karena kalau iya, saya pasti langsung bikin genrenya yaoi hohoho #plak~ saya cuma minjem doang karakternya :D

**Warnings:** Blood, anggota tubuh hilang (yupz, nggak usah baca kalo nggak tahan XD) **Yuri-yaoi **probably. AU. OOC. Kemungkinan: **Kou x Misa, Kai x Miwa, Aichi x Misa, Kai x Emi (?), Aichi x Miwa (?!), Miwa x Emi (?!) Kai x Aichi (yeaaa! XD)**

**Rating:** **T/M**. Bilang kalau harus diganti XD

**Summary:** Harusnya mereka tidak melakukan itu. Kalau mereka tidak melakukan itu, mereka tidak akan menjadi mayat-mayat yang bergelimpangan di sekolah yang seharusnya tidak pernah ada.

**-sakuratatsumi-**

"…. dan, arwah mengerikan itu tertawa terbahak-bahak sambil menusuk jantungnya sendiri…"

"Kyaaa!" jerit Kourin mendengarnya, sambil menutup telinganya. Miwa mendesah melihatnya. "Plis deh, Kourin. Cerita Asaka juga tidak masuk akal, kenapa bisa arwah menusuk diri sendiri? Dia harus punya energi yang sangat besar untuk memegang sesuatu, dan kalau menusuk jantungnya sendiri, masa dia mati lagi?" cerca Miwa. Kourin cemberut ke Miwa, sedangkan Miwa menjulurkan lidahnya. Aichi tertawa melihatnya. "Sudah, sudah, cuma cerita doang kok dimasalahkan," ujarnya. Miwa dan Kourin memalingkan muka.

Mereka sedang di dalam kelas mereka di sekolah mereka, Hotsue Academy, untuk beristirahat sehabis membersihkan bekas-bekas festival kebudayaan yang baru selesai hari ini. Sudah pukul tujuh malam, namun mereka semua belum pulang juga. Tunggu, siapa saja sih mereka?

Aichi, Emi, Kourin, Misaki, Miwa, Kai, Yuri, dan Asaka. Tidak tahu mereka? Mereka itu top juga lho di sekolah mereka, karena pintar-pintar dan berprestasi tinggi, kecuali Emi, dia sekolah di Hotsue Junior Academy, tapi Emi juga pinter, kok. Emi sedang disini karena dia adiknya Aichi. Tapi mereka bukan tipe yang 'pintar-tapi-sombong' kok, hati mereka selembut Hello Kitty, kecuali Kai dan Miwa, yang bekas _gangster_ Morikawa-Izaki tapi sekarang sudah tobat.

Oke, balik ke cerita. Sementara mereka tertawa-tawa sambil melepaskan lelah, ada yang tampak sedih. Misaki menyadari hal itu. "Yuri-san, kenapa sedih?" tanyanya. Yuri menunduk. "Hari ini hari terakhirku di sekolah," gumamnya sedih. Semua terdiam. Mereka baru ingat, Yuri akan pindah sekolah. Kebetulan hari terakhirnya bertepatan dengan hari festival kebudayaan sekolah.

"Ah—? Yuri-oneesan mau pindah, ya? Kenapa?" tanya Emi. "Usui-san mau pindah karena ayahnya pindah kerja, Emi," Kakaknya menjawab. Misaki menggeleng sedih, lalu memegang tangan Yuri. "Jangan lupakan kita, ya," pintanya. Yuri mengangguk, mengusap air mata yang mulai berkumpul di matanya. Tiba-tiba semua orang jadi membisu lagi. Yuri teman baik mereka, yang suka jailin mereka, yang suka bermain dengan mereka, yang suka mengikat rambut Aichi, akan pergi? Setelah tiga tahun bersama?

"Agar kau selalu ingat kita, yuk kita lakukan hal itu!" usul Asaka tiba-tiba. "Hal itu?" tanya Misaki. Asaka menyeringai. "Ehehehe… Suzugamori Charm itu lho~" Asaka menggoyang-goyangkan jarinya. "Kau dan dunia paranormalmu lagi…" decak Kourin. Asaka menjulurkan lidahnya. "Biarin! Weekk~ daripada kau dan pacarmu Misaki itu~" goda Asaka. Misaki _blushing, _Kourin menyeringai, sementara Miwa tampak.. kecewa? "Memangnya kenapa kalau aku suka cewek? Misaki memang cewek idaman, kok!" ujar Kourin sambil memegang pinggul Misaki dengan mesra. "Kourin, jangan di depan umum, dong," desak Misaki. "Ah, gapapa, kok, mereka kan juga teman-teman kita. Hei, pulang nanti kita itu yuk—"

"Ehm, yang kita perlukan adalah kertas saja, kok!" Asaka berujar, membelokkan pembicaraan Misaki-Kourin yang makin ngawur sambil mengambil sebuah kertas di meja guru. Ia lalu mengguntingnya menjadi bentuk orang. "Nah, sekarang.. pegang erat-erat dengan satu tangan saja!" perintahnya lagi. Semua orang memegang boneka kertas itu. "Terus apa, kita bilang sesuatu berulang-ulang lalu boneka itu jadi manusia?" sindir Kai. "Tepat sekali, Toshiki! Tapi boneka itu tidak akan menjadi manusia," ujar Asaka, menjentikkan jari. "Oke, sekarang bilang.. Suzugamori, kita memohon padamu… eh.. sembilan kali! Kalau ngaco pun nggak usah di ulang, karena tetap dihitung sebagai satu. Siap? Sembilan kali, ya!" ujar Asaka lagi. Semua orang mengangguk.

"Suzugamori, kita memohon padamu!"  
"Suzugamori, kita memohon padamu!"  
"Suzugamori, kita memohon padamu!"  
"Suzugamori, kita memohon padamu!"  
"Suzugamori, kita memohon padamu!"  
"Suzugamori, kita memohon padamu!"  
"Suzugamori, kita memohon padamu!"  
"Suzugamori, kita memohon padamu!"  
"Suzugamori, kita memohon padamu!"

"Terus, apa?" tanya Aichi. "Pegang erat-erat, kalau bisa, benamkan kukumu pada kertas itu, oke? Nah, sekarang… TARIK!" ser Asaka lagi. Dengan cepat, boneka itu terbagi jadi sembilan bagian. "T-Tanpa 1, 2, 3?!" tanya Miwa, memasang tampang horor dengan bercanda. "Tidak ada, Duren," desis Asaka, menggoda kesukaan Miwa dengan durian. Semua tertawa melihatnya.

"Nah, sekarang, simpan baik-baik, ya, teman-teman~" pesan Asaka. "Kalau hilang, gimana?" tanya Yuri, menaruhnya di kantong roknya. "Tidak apa-apa sih, hanya lebih baik kalau tidak hilang," Asaka menjawab. Mereka pun memakai tas mereka, lalu mulai berpamitan pada masing-masing, ketika mereka berhenti..

Tiba-tiba, gempa yang sangat besar mulai menggoncang-goncangkan gedung sekolah tiga lantai itu. Para perempuan menjerit, sementara prianya berusaha tenang. "T-Tenang, kalian!" seru Kai, yang paling tua. "GIMANA BISA, TOLOL!" jerit Kourin, berpegangan tangan dengan Misaki. Tiba-tiba lantai kelas mereka mulai retak dan runtuh. Lantai tempat Kourin dan Misaki ambles seketika, membawa dua perempuan itu ke lantai bawah. Terdengar jeritan mereka menggema. "Misaki-san! Kourin!" teriak Aichi. "Wah, lantai dibawah kita juga ambles, lho, K—" Miwa belum sempat menyelesaikan, keburu ia jatuh. Sementara Kai ikut terjatuh bersama Miwa gara-gara saat Miwa jatuh Miwa menarik tangan Kai. "K-Kai-kun! Miwa-kun!" teriak Aichi, mulai panik. Ia menatap tangannya yang terasa sesak. Emi sedang mencengkram tangannya dengan sangat kuat. "KYAA! Lantai di bawah kita juga retak, Aichi!" jerit Emi memperingatkan. "Oh—AAAHHH!" teriak Aichi saat lantai di bawahnya benar-benar runtuh. Jeritan Yuri dan Asaka tidak ia dengarkan. Bahkan ia tak bisa mendengar teriakannya sendiri lagi..

"Ughhh…"

Misaki mengerang seraya ia mulai bangun. Matanya terasa berat, namun ia memaksa untuk membukanya. Ia mengernyit. Tempat apa ini..? Ia tidak tahu tempat ini sama sekali.

"Di-dimana aku? Ke-kenapa aku bisa disini?" tanyanya bingung. Tiba-tiba ia teringat semuanya. Tadi ada gempa yang besar sekali! Tapi, kalau ada gempa yang besar sekali… harusnya tempat ini juga ikut hancur..

Ia melihat sebuah papan tulis, meja besar di depannya, dan meja-meja kecil lainnya. Ia tersadar ia di sebuah sekolah, tapi ini bukan sekolahnya. Ia mencoba berdiri dengan kekuatan penuh, lalu melihat sekelilingnya. Ia menyadari sebuah sosok berbaring di pojok kelas. Sosok itu berambut pirang ngejreng. Ia langsung mengenalinya.

"Kourin!" serunya panik, sambil berlari ke arah Kourin. Ia berlutut ke samping Kourin. "Kourin, bangun-lah! Ayo! Kumohon! A-Aku tidak mau sendirian, Kourin! Kumohon… bangun!" jeritnya panik. Kourin belum bangun-bangun juga. Misaki mulai takut, jangan-jangan… Tidak mungkin, ah! Ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepala lalu mengguncang-guncang badan sahabatnya.

Mata hijau Kourin lama-lama terbuka. "Ngh—? Misaki?" Kourin perlahan-lahan bangun. Misaki memeluknya bahagia. "Syukurlah~! Aku bahagia sekali!" seru Misaki lagi, melepaskan pelukannya. Kourin tersenyum.

Mereka berdiri. "Dimanakah kita?" tanya Kourin. Misaki mengangkat bahu. "K-Kita harus keluar.. tapi bagaimana caranya.." gumamnya. Kourin menatap meja-meja yang tertata di ruangan itu, lalu tiba-tiba menyadari sesuatu. "Ah! Ini bukan meja untuk anak-anak SMA, ya?" ujarnya sambil menjentikkan jari. Misaki melihat ke sekelilingnya. "Hei, benar juga. Berarti… ini sekolah SD?" tanyanya bingung.

Kourin melihat sebuah kertas yang di tempel di sebelah pintu. Ia melihatnya dengan cermat, ternyata itu kertas berisi murid-murid sekolah itu. "Ya, ini sekolah SD.. kita di kelas 4-B," ujarnya dengan suara terkejut. Misaki menaruh pipinya di tangan, "Ini SD apa? Mengapa kita bisa sampai disini? Kalau tadi gempa besar, harusnya tadi kita terjebak dalam reruntuhan, kan?" Misaki mengutarakan pendapatnya. "Hm… betul juga. Bagaimana kalau kita melihat-lihat satu sekolah ini, Misaki," usul Kourin. Misaki mengangguk.

Mereka keluar kelas itu, ke sebuah koridor. Di luar sangat gelap, penerangannya hanyalah cahaya bulan dari luar jendela. Kourin menggaet tangan Misaki dengan sangat kuat, tidak ingin melepaskannya. "Kita akan kemana?" tanya Misaki. Kourin terdiam dahulu. "Bagaimana kalau kita ke kiri dahulu? Lihat, ada tangga," ujarnya. Mereka berjalan ke arah tangga tersebut. Ada tangga yang ke atas, dan tangga yang ke bawah.

"Ke bawah saja yuk, yang ke atas itu tampak mengerikan," ujar Misaki. Mereka berjalan di tangga. Tiba-tiba, Misaki menjerit begitu terpleset karena air yang berkumpul di salah satu anak tangga. Ia jatuh dengan tidak elegan dengan suara 'Krak' yang membuat ngilu. "Akh!" pekiknya, menahan sakit di kakinya. "M-Misaki! Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Kourin. Misaki hanya meringis menahan sakit. "Ya, tapi kakiku sepertinya terkilir, sakit sekali.." ujarnya dengan suara tertahan. "Sudah, bergantunglah padaku, kita cari sebuah UKS di sekolah mengerikan ini, yuk!" ajak Kourin seperti orangtua membujuk anaknya yang mengambek. Misaki mengangguk, ia mulai menyandarkan tangannya ke bahu Kourin.

Mereka terus berjalan sampai di lantai bawah. Mereka sempat berjalan-jalan sebentar, lalu berhenti untuk istirahat sedikit. "Hem… kemana, ya? Hei, ada sebuah ruangan disitu," Kourin tiba-tiba melihat sebuah pintu. Ia setengah menyeret Misaki ke dalam ruangan itu. Ternyata ruangan itu adalah UKS sekolah tersebut. Terlihat dari dua tempat tidur yang berdempetan, sebuah lemari tua, dan sebuah kotak P3K. "Misaki, kau bisa beristirahat disini!" ujar Kourin riang. Misaki mengangguk, mencoba tersenyum, namun dikalahkan oleh rasa berdenyut-denyut di kakinya.

Mereka lupa, kenapa bisa ruangan itu menyala sendiri lampunya, sementara yang lain gelap gulita.

Mereka beristirahat dengan nyaman di tempat tidur itu. "Ahhh… setelah ini kita harus mencari teman-teman kita, nih," gumam Misaki. "Biarkan kakimu beristirahat dulu. Tunggu, aku akan mencari perban dulu ya," Kourin turun dari tempat tidur lalu membuka kotak P3K di samping tempat tidur mereka. Ia lalu mengeluarkan sebuah gulungan perban dan berjalan ke Misaki. "Tahan, ya," gumamnya seraya tiba-tiba menggerakan kaki Misaki ke kanan. "Ahh!" Misaki menjerit gara-gara perlakuan tiba-tiba tersebut. "Nah, sekarang tulangmu agak benar. Tadi tuh kakimu agak bengkok," Kourin menjelaskan seraya membebat kaki Misaki. "Beri tahu dulu, dong.." Misaki mendesah. Kourin tertawa, lalu naik ke tempat tidur lagi, lalu mengelus-elus punggung Misaki.

"Hei, Misaki.." Kourin berkata tiba-tiba. "Hm?" Misaki menjawab. "Bagaimana kalau kita tak menemukan teman-teman kita? Bagaimana kalau kita tidak bisa keluar dan mati? Bagaimana, coba?" Kourin menggumam seraya menatap langit-langit. "Jangan bilang begitu, dong," Misaki menjawab, membalikkan badan agar bisa menatap wajah Kourin. Biasanya wajah Kourin ceria dan suka bercanda, namun sekarang wajahnya murung. Misaki menggenggam tangan Kourin, lalu berujar, "Kita akan bisa keluar, kok, pasti. Kita hanya harus menemukan teman-teman kita dulu dan—"

"KYAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Misaki dan Kourin seketika itu membeku mendengar teriakan memilukan itu. "I-Itu siapa?" seru Kourin, turun dari tempat tidurnya dengan cepat. "Itu suara Emi, bukan?" Misaki berkata dengan takut, rasa mulas mulai menjalar di perutnya. Kourin berjalan ke arah pintu lalu membukanya. "Misaki, berani kan kau sendiri?" tanya Kourin dengan wajah yang tak pernah Misaki lihat. Wajah yang… tegas, berani, dan khawatir..? "Eh? Berani, tapi bagaimana dengan kau? Kita belum tahu apa yang akan terjadi, lho," Misaki memperingatkan. "Tidak apa-apa aku sendiri. Teriak sekencang mungkin kalau ada apa-apa, ya," Kourin pun berjalan ke luar ruangan dengan cepat tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi. Misaki hanya menelan ludah. Kenapa ia merasakan sebuah firasat buruk. Ia menggeleng-geleng, berusaha menenangkan diri. Ia menatap kakinya yang dibebat. 'Gara-gara kau, aku tidak bisa mengikut Kourin, menyebalkan!' dengusnya dalam hati.

Ia turun dari tempat tidurnya perlahan, lalu mulai melihat-lihat satu UKS itu. Dua tempat tidur. Kotak P3K di atas sebuah lemari. Sesimpel itu. Padahal ruangannya sangat luas. Dua puluh motor pun bisa dijejalkan dalam sini. Ia menaiki tempat tidurnya lagi, tapi.. "Ah!" Misaki berseru saat lututnya tergores sebuah paku di tempat tidurnya. "Kenapa bisa ada paku di kasur..? Huh, harus dikeringkan nih darahnya," gumamnya. Ia berjalan dengan tertatih-tatih ke lemari, lalu mengambil kotak P3K. Ia berbalik badan.

Tiba-tiba ada cengkraman dari dalam lemari yang memaksanya masuk ke dalam lemari. Kotak P3K itu di lemparnya begitu saja ke lantai. Cengkraman itu ada dimana-mana, di bahunya, pinggang, paha, dan kaki. Bahkan kepalanya juga di cengkram dengan sangat kuat. Misaki ingin menjerit namun mulutnya seolah-olah tak mau dibuka. Tenggorokannya juga sakit. Saat ia akhirnya bisa membuka mulutnya… keluarlah ikan-ikan kecil berwarna hitam dari tenggorokannya. Ikan-ikan menjijikkan itu menggeliat di lantai lemari, sementara Misaki terus memuntahkan ikan-ikan tersebut. Ia berhenti memuntahkan ikan-ikan kecil itu setelah beberapa menit, lalu ia dilempar ke luar lemari. Lemari itu menutup dengan sendirinya, sementara Misaki terbatuk-batuk, terkapar di lantai. Di matanya terbayang wajah Kourin. "A-apa itu..?" Misaki terbatuk-batuk, menatap lemari dengan takut. "Akh—hlk… K-Kourin.." bisiknya. Kelopak matanya terasa berat…

Tiba-tiba semuanya gelap baginya.

Sementara itu, beberapa ratus meter dari situ…

"KYAAAAA!" jerit seorang anak perempuan, melihat sebuah bayangan hitam.

"Hah.. hah.. Emi, kenapa kau menjerit?" tanya seorang pemuda berambut biru, datang sambil berlari-lari. Adiknya menoleh dengan wajah ketakutan. "A… ada bayangan hitam mengerikan tadi.." Emi menjawab. Aichi menggeleng. "Aku tahu kita di sebuah tempat mengerikan, tapi.. kau terlalu banyak menonton sinetron horor. Tidak ada bayangan hitam di sekitar sini. Sudahlah, kita cari teman-teman kita saja, yuk," ajak Aichi dengan suara lelah. Emi mengangguk.

Mereka sudah berjalan selama lima belas menit entah kemana. Mereka tersadar dari pingsan mereka di sebuah toilet. Saat mereka berjalan-jalan, mereka menemukan sebuah tulang, entah tulang apa, lalu mereka meninggalkannya karena tidak tahu mau diapakan tulang tersebut. "A-Aichi, kenapa kita bisa sampai disini, sih?" tanya Emi, merangkul tangan Aichi. "Entahlah, Emi. Aku juga tidak tahu," jawab Aichi. Mereka terus berjalan dengan hati takut, tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi.

Tiba-tiba ada dua bayangan yang lewat. Emi memekik lagi, membenamkan mukanya di lengan Aichi, sementara Aichi hanya membeku sambil menatap bayangan-bayangan itu. Apakah mereka akan mati karena bayang-bayangan itu? Apakah mereka akan mati tanpa mengucapkan pamit pada ibu-ayah mereka? Apakah—

"Oy," bayangan itu bersuara. "HUWAAA!" jerit Emi dan Aichi berbarengan. Bayangan itu menampakan diri menjadi seorang pemuda tinggi berambut cokelat, diikuti bayangan lainnya yaitu orang berambut kuning ngejreng. "Aichi, kau penakut juga ya," ujar si rambut kuning, mulutnya menyeringai. Aichi langsung menarik napas lega melihat mereka. "K-Kai-kun! Miwa-kun! Kalian… hidup!?" Aichi berseru, lega dan terkejut dengan bersamaan. "Hmm, kayaknya kita nggak hidup, deh, buktinya kita berbicara padamu," Miwa bercanda. Kai mendengus sambil memalingkan muka. "Oh, hanya kalian," gumamnya. "HANYA? Siapa yang tadi membangunkan aku, menjerit-jerit 'Miwa bangun, aku tak mau sendiri' dengan tampang _uke_ itu? Hahaha…" goda Miwa sambil menyeringai. Muka Kai memerah, ia menatap lantai sementara Aichi menahan tawa membayangkan Kai memasang tampang _uke_ dan memohon agar Miwa bertahan hidup. "Dan aku juga pura-pura lama pingsan agar kau panik! Hahaha!" Miwa tertawa lagi membayangkan Kai yang matanya sudah berkaca-kaca. "Kampret lu," Kai menggumam, lalu menutup mulutnya.

"A-Ano.. kita harus mencari yang lain," Aichi memotong. "Kita baru bertemu dengan kalian, yang lain tidak, tuh," Miwa berujar dengan cepat. "Begitu? Bagaimana kalau kita berempat _stick together as a group_, jadi kalau ada yang mati pun, bertiga juga nggak apa-apa!" Emi bersuara dengan riang, membuat yang lain _sweatdrop_. 'Kalau ada yang mati pun… bertiga tidak apa-apa, katanya…!' pikir yang lain.

"Boleh juga, tuh, Emi! Yuk kita kesana," Aichi menunjuk ke sebuah ujung lorong. Seketika, Miwa dan Kai wajahnya langsung murung. "Jangan," ujar Kai. "E-eh, kenapa?" tanya Aichi. Miwa melirik Kai, lalu melirik Emi. "Sesuatu yang Emi tidak mau lihat… sesuatu yang kau tidak mau Emi lihat," gumam Miwa. "Tidak apa-apa kok, aku berani melihat apapun!" Emi berkata. "Yakin?" tanya Miwa. Emi mengangguk.

Mereka berjalan ke ujung lorong tersebut, lalu berbelok. Mata Aichi membelalak, tangannya segera menutup mata Emi, tapi Emi sudah keburu melihatnya. Emi menjerit, Aichi melongo, Miwa hanya diam, sementara Kai memalingkan muka. Semua orang tidak mau melihat hal itu. Hal yang sangat mengerikan..

Di sebuah dinding, terlihat darah yang bercipratan banyak. Terlihat usus manusia yang sudah terpotong-potong dengan sadis di dinding tersebut. Sepertinya usus itu di lempar ke dinding. Terlihat juga sebuah ibu jari di pojokan. Tapi itu masih biasa, dibandingkan dengan sebuah kepala di sebelah ibu jari itu. Kepala itu terpisah dari badannya. Malahan badannya tidak ada sama sekali di sekitar tempat itu. Matanya terbelalak, mulutnya terbuka. Di ujung matanya terlihat bekas air mata. Rambut cokelatnya yang harusnya dikuncir sudah dilepas.

"Yuri-san…" Aichi berbisik. Miwa melepaskan jaketnya lalu menutupi kepala dan ibu jari temannya itu. Ia melihat ke darah di dinding, lalu mengecek arlojinya. "Sayang jamku rusak begitu aku sampai disini," keluhnya. Ia menatap dinding lagi, lalu mecelupkan jarinya di darah itu. "Ihhh!" Emi menjerit jijik melihatnya. Miwa melepaskan jarinya dari dinding itu, lalu mengamatinya. "Masih sedikit basah. Mungkin empat puluh lima menit yang lalu ia dibeginikan?" ujarnya, lalu mengelap jarinya di kemejanya sendiri. Tiba-tiba mata Aichi terbelalak, mengingat sesuatu. "Tulang itu! Mungkin itu tulang Yuri-san?" ujar Aichi. "Tulang? Kalian menemukan tulang?" tanya Kai. Emi mengangguk. "Sepertinya tulang paha… ada bekas darah, begitu," gumam Emi.

Mereka diam sebentar. "Yah, apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang?" tanya Miwa pada yang lain, memecahkan keheningan. "Bagaimana kalau kita berpisah saja, nanti kita bertemu lagi di sebuah tempat," usul Kai. "Tapi memisahkan diri—? Itu hal yang paling tidak akan kulakukan di tempat seperti ini!" protes Aichi. "Mau bagaimana lagi… kita akan bertemu di tempat pertama kali kita bertemu sejam lagi, ya. Eh—apakah kau membawa ponselmu, Aichi? Mungkin kita bisa telepon-teleponan, tapi kau harus menelpon Kai, ponselku di sekolah," Miwa berujar. Aichi menggeleng. "Tidak ada sinyal disini. Kalau ada pasti aku sudah menelpon ibu dan ayah dan polisi," jawab Aichi. Miwa mendesah. "Ya sudah, kita bertemu nanti, ya. Daaah~" Miwa melambaikan tangan, lalu pergi bersama Kai. Aichi mendesah kecewa. "Yuk, Emi," ujarnya lesu. Emi mengangguk. Mereka pergi kea rah yang lain dengan langkah yang berat.

Saat mereka sudah beberapa langkah, seseorang muncul. Matanya berdarah dan kulitnya sudah jadi biru. Ia terkekeh-kekeh melihat empat orang itu berpisah. "Orang-orang bodoh… harusnya mereka tidak usah berpisah… apakah mereka yakin mereka bisa bertemu lagi? Hahahaha…." Orang itu tertawa dengan menyeramkan. Suaranya menggelegar di ruangan tersebut. Ia menyingkap jaket yang menutupi kepala dan jempol Yuri, lalu menyeringai. Ia mengeluarkan sebuah gunting dan mulai mencabik-cabik kulit kepala Yuri. Begitu gunting itu diangkat, warnanya sudah berwarna merah karena darah. Tawanya melengking lagi, terdengar sampai ujung sekolah..

A/N: Yo! Ini chapter terpanjang yang saya pernah buat XD Bagaimana, kalian menjerit ketakutan? Atau ketawa gara-gara horor fail ini? Oh ya, cerita Cinderella insya Allah bakal di upload bentar lagi ^_^ Sambil nunggu baca ini aja :S

Ini lagi mencoba melambatkan alur. Tolong beri saran, yah! :3

Bagi yang sudah menonton/memainkan Corpse Party, sudah tahu karakter disini jadi karakter apa di Corpse Partynya? Saya kasih tau dua aja dulu yah:

Aichi: Satoshi | Emi: Yuuka

Readers: Itu paling gampang, Author!  
Author: Emang gua pikirin :p

Readers: *tampol Author pake sendal*

Hei, jangan tampol saya pake sendal, dong! Kan kalau saya kasih tau karakter mereka sebenarnya kan jadinya spoiler! XD Komen aja menurut Anda, A itu siapa, B itu siapa, dll ^^

Review, ya! Review nggak? Kalau nggak… *ngangkat gunting* *mulai gunting kertas*

Hehe! ^^ Review, ya, sekali lagi ^^


End file.
